As Far As the Eye Can Sea
This is the fourth episode of Inferno's Adventures. Plot The screen shows Kyd and Inferno swimming down. Inferno had made a ice helmet for him to breath. They swam around and kept getting caught and tangled in seaweed. "CRAP! ARE WE ALMOST THERE YET?" Inferno asked as he tugged his foot out of more seaweed. "I don't know, maybe if there was another flare." Kyd said. He looked around. They kept swimming until they reached a sunken ship. "I wonder how they got a ship on here........" Inferno said. The were rocks, (annoying) seaweed, and many other things like treasure chests that only held maybe pieces of pearls. Inferno turned around and followed a shadow figure as it swam swiftly around. Bubbles were left on the screen and soon they cleared up. "Kyd, KYD!" Inferno said and poked Kyd. "WHAT!" Kyd said and turned around. "DID YOU SEE THAT?" Inferno yelled. "See what?" Kyd said. "IT WAS A SHADOW AND IT SWAM AROUND REALLY FAST!" Inferno said and sounded like he was about to have an anxiety attack. "It could just be an inhabitant of this planets." Kyd said. "BUT WHAT IF IT'S A VILLAINOUS ONE!" Inferno said. "Or it could be your imagination, you are sick." Kyd added. "Yeah, my imagination........" Inferno repeated. They swam on and went into the top part of the ship. It had broken floor boards, floating barrels, windows broken from water pressure and also crates were sitting in a net like thing into the corner. They swam to the back. The shadow came by again. "THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Inferno pointed and just as Kyd turned around, the shadow swam away. "Dude, you're hallucinating, you should go back up with Volan, and just rest, you'll feel better......." Kyd was saying, but got cut off. "NO, I'm not leaving you alone down here, with the shadows........." Inferno said. "SERIOUSLY, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMPRE, THERE ARE NOT SHADOWS!" Kyd said. "Fine, but I'm staying." Inferno said. Kyd rolled his eyes and they went farther down into the ship. The next floor was bare except for a door. The both swam into it and saw a bed floating with a dresser and a clothes chest. Kyd went to the dresser and Inferno went to the clothing chest. Kyd pulled out random clothes and objects like a shirt and a wet pad of paper. "Nope, Ehh, Nah, No, Totally Not, Yeah-No." Kyd said as he rooted through the drawers. Inferno started digging into the chest and pulling out socks, pants, and documents. Some of them you could still make out the words. '''This ship belongs to ---" ''then the ink went blurry. Inferno swore under his breathe and kept looking. He finally found a watch that was diamond encrusted. "Woah." Inferno said. "What?" Kyd said and swam over. He showed Kyd the item. "It's probably worth something." Kyd said. "Yeah, I'm keeping it." Inferno somehow opened up on of his rocks partially and stuck it in their. He closed it. "How did you do that?" Kyd asked. "Dunno, I was born with that plate loose and now it can hold stuff." Inferno said. The continued on and kept going down. The next floor was empty conpletely, and the next floor after that was almost pitch black. The kept swimming and Inferno set an icey fire. It illuminated. The went down the hallway to a door that had a sign above it. It said, 'Ca--ain's -uart-rs. "Caain's Uartrs?" Kyd said. "Caain....Uartrs..." Inferno repeated. "CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS!" Inferno said after a moment of silence. "OHHHH, maybe there is something in there." Kyd said. Kyd kicked in the door and the was only the tiniest bit of light possible. Kyd and Inferno walked into. Suddenly, the door shut behind them. "NOOOO!" Inferno went back down and slammed on the door. Inferno slowly walked back to Kyd. With the little light and lumination in the room, you could still the the silhouettes of things circling them. "Why hello, foolish children." said a voice, sounding like he was superiour. The spinning had stopped and Kyd and Inferno stood there, feeling frozen in spot. "Let us go." Kyd said as calmlu as he could, still sounding as though he wanted to stab something. "No, not yet." said the voice again. Inferno made another glowing crystal and saw the faces and figures. Two Crabs, Two Fish, and Two Squid. "Welcome to The Piscciss Gang." the voice said again and it was one of the fish and he had a brute smile on. Kyd and Inferno went back to back. The gang closed in on them. There was a sudden smile on Inferno's face. "What are you smiling about?" Kyd quietly asked Inferno. "The Window." Inferno said and Kyd smiled back. "MANEUVER NINER-NINER!" Inferno screamed. Back to back, they twisted and kept twisting into they were a hurricane like thing. They spun towards the window and broke through it. They started swimming really fast, but they were coming fast. "NOOOOOO!" Inferno yelled. Kyd looked back he was caught in seaweed. "DANG IT!" Kyd yelled and went over to help Inferno out. The Piscciss Gang came right on their tail and they were almost there. Inferno wasn't getting out of there right now. "We have to stay and fight." Kyd said. Inferno looking at him seriously and nodded with narrow eyes. The gang once again formed a circle around them. Three of them went after Kyd and the other three circled Inferno. Inferno closed his eyes and put his hands up. The screen fades to Kyd. Blades sprouted out of his wrist and he looked serious as he jump swiftly up to cut at them. Back to Inferno, he had his hands up and a blue whirpool was swirling up. Back to Kyd, one crab was wounded and bleeding and the others were just as fierce because of his wound. The squid and fish attacking Inferno now froze. Stunned, the remaining three members dragged their friends away. The quickly swam to the surface. Inferno broke his helmet and took a deep breath of fresh air along with Kyd. "GUYS, GUY!" Volan flew up from the ship. "What?" Inferno asked. "Two things, I'm glad you are okay and I found the flare sender." Volan said. "Thank you and that's great." Kyd said. "So where is he or she." Inferno asked. "Back, sleeping on the ship." Volan said. They all went back and boarded the ship. Characters *Inferno *Volan *Kyd *A New Character (Not seen, mentioned) Villains *The Piscciss Gang Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort